Doctor Octopus (Spider-Man Films)
Note: This article is about the incarnation of Doctor Octopus from the 2004 movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Doctor Octopus. Otto Octavius, later called Doctor Octopus, is the main antagonist of the 2004 Spider-Man Academy Award winning Movie, Spider-Man 2 before redeeming himself as an anti-hero. Doc Ock was a scientist who became controlled by his malevolent mechanical arms, and was from there, turned into a dangerous super villain. He was portrayed by Alfred Molina. In Spider-Man 2 Overview Otto Octavius is a scientist by profession who studied science together with Curt Connors. It was at university that he met his future wife Rosalie who was studying English Literature at the same time. Otto dedicates his life towards researching and building a sustainable fusion power reactor with his wife's help. He finds funding for his project from Oscorp under the leadership of it's new head of research development, Harry Osborn. Harry also introduces Otto to Peter Parker who was writing a paper on him for a university class, ironically taught by his colleague Dr. Curt Connors. Becoming Evil To help him perform a sustained fusion experiment, Octavius developed a set of artificially intelligent mechanical arms, which are impervious to heat and magnetism. Though the experiment overloads and becomes unstable, Octavius refuses to halt it, with devastating results: his wife is killed; the neural inhibitor chip which prevented the advanced AI of the arms from influencing Octavius's own mind is destroyed; and the arms are fused to his spine. Unconscious, he is taken to a hospital to have the appendages removed, but the tentacles develop their own ability to move at will and brutally kill the surgeons, and Octavius escapes and hides out in an abandoned warhouse by the waterfront. Octavius' failed experiment left Oscorp bankrupt causing Harry much anger. At the Bugle, Hoffman and J. Jonah Jameson discuss what to name him. Hoffman suggests "Doctor Octopus" which Jameson thinks is crap. He then suggests "Science Squid" which J.J also thinks is crap. Hoffman finally suggests the name "Doctor Strange" which J.J thinks is good, but is already taken. J.J finally settles on Hoffman's original idea (which he takes credit for himself) and decides to name him "Doctor Octopus" or "Doc Ock" for short. At the warehouse, Octavius laments on the death of his wife. Uncontrolled, the tentacles begin to corrupt Octavius' mind, playing on his vanity and ego, and he decides he must complete his experiment at any cost. Bank Showdown As Peter and his aunt are discussing with an accountant at a bank, Octavius, wanting to rob the bank for money to fund his experiments, arrives at the place, wearing a large brown jacket ,exposing his tentacles and ripping off the vault door. Security guards attempt to stop him, he simply throws them out of his way and starts collecting all the money. Peter then changes into Spiderman and attempts to stop Octavius. After a short glitch in his powers, Spider-Man manages to recover and soon the two take their fight outside the bank, but Doc Ock takes Aunt May hostage. After Spider-Man rescues her, she revises her former opinion of him and realizes that he is a hero. Octavius escapes unscathed. Allying with Harry Osborn After acquiring funds from his bank robbery, Doctor Octopus has completed rebuilding his fusion reactor, but is still in need one final item: the tritium which fuels the reactor. He goes to Harry Osborn's penthouse for it, where Harry calls Octavius a hack. After threateningly dangling him over the edge of the Osborn mansion balcony Harry proposes a deal. Harry agrees to give Octavius all the tritium he needs in exchange for capturing Spider-Man and bringing him back to him alive. He tells Doctor Octopus that Peter will tell him how to find him, but urges him not to harm Peter. Abducting MJ Doctor Octopus destroys a coffee shop where Peter and Mary Jane Watson were meeting. Peter, through his spider-sense throws Mary Jane and himself out of the way of a thrown taxi, but Doctor Octopus abducts Mary Jane and tells Peter to tell Spider-Man to meet him at the West Side Market Clock Tower at 3 O'clock or he'll kill MJ. Train Showdown Spider-Man arrives at the clock tower and demands to know MJ's whereabouts. He then engages Doctor Octopus in a battle, which starts off at the top of the tower and then they battle down on top of a train. During the battle, Octavius destroys the brakes of the train, forcing Spider-Man to rescue the runaway train so he can escape. Spider-Man manages to stop the train before it can plunge over the end of the track, but at great physical exertion. He nearly falls, but the people in the train catch him and pull him up. Doctor Octopus arrives and the passengers defend Spider-Man, but his mechanical arms are too powerful for them. Doctor Octopus captures Spider-Man and delivers him to Harry as arranged. He then takes the tritium for his own. Spider-Man awakens and convinces Harry to reveal Octavius' whereabouts so he can rescue Mary Jane, learning that Octavius is rebuilding his machine and threatening the world. Final Battle and Demise Spider-Man finds Doctor Octopus in an abandoned warehouse on the waterfront, where he's restarted his fusion experiment. After battling with Doctor Octopus, Spider-Man manages to stun him with an electric shock. Peter then reveals his true identity to Octavius and pleads with him to stop the machine. Returned to his senses by the shock and determined to end his doomsday experiment before it causes more harm, Octavius uses his mechanical arms to collapse the floor of the building, successfully drowning the fusion device at the cost of his own life. He drowns in the river along with the fusion core; before his death ,He became anti-hero and said that he would not die as a monster. Production of the character David Duchovny, Liev Schreiber, Robert De Niro, Sam Neill, Ed Harris, and Chris Cooper were all considered for the role of Doctor Octopus. Apparently Sam Raimi decided to cast Alfred Molina as Octavius after his wife watched the film Frida which Molina had starred in. Molina was a huge fan of the Marvel Comics since childhood. Cooper would later be cast as Norman Osborn in 2014's The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Gallery Spiderman2 14.jpg|Doctor Octopus protects his fusion generator Otto Octavius (Earth-96283).jpg|Doctor Octopus attacked by Spider-Man's webbing 805475 1313370027703 full.jpg|Otto Octavius before becoming evil spiderman4.jpg|Doctor Octopus at the bank Doctor_Octopus_thumb.jpg|Doctor Octopus on the train 2004_spiderman_2_009.jpg|Doctor Octopus without his glasses 2447667-droc1.jpg|Doctor Octopus attempting to escape with stolen money Video Spider-Man 2 - Bank Fight Scene (2 10) Movieclips Spider-Man vs. Doctor Octopus Train Fight Scene - Spider-Man 2-(2004) Blu-ray 1080p Trivia * Doctor Octopus was originally planned to appear in Spider-Man and team up with Green Goblin, but he wasn't included because Sam Raimi thought it "wouldn't do the movie justice to have a third origin in there". * The mechanical tentacles were each made up of 76 individual pieces. Each one of them were controlled by four people, who rehearsed each scene with Alfred Molina to get a more natural sense of movement. The sound designers chose not to use servo sound effects, to complete the illusion that the tentacles are a part of Doctor Octopus' body. * Molina actually gave names to his four mechanical tentacles (Larry, Harry, Flo, and Moe). Flo was the top right tentacle, because it was operated by a female grip and that particular tentacle was the most motherly, which removed his sunglasses and gave him sips of his drink. * In the earlier scripts of Iron Man, Doc Ock was planned to be mentioned by Tony Stark, but this reference was scrapped in the final version. Probably, this reference was cut because the universe of Sam Raimi's Spider-Man isn't part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * In Spider-Man 3, Doc Ock makes a non-physical cameo in one of J. Jonah Jameson's newspapers. * In the video game adaptation of Spider-Man 2, Doc Ock has many henchmen. However, in the movie, he works alone, without any henchman, like the other villains of the Spider-Man trilogy. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Egotist Category:Lego Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Sadists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Delusional Category:Terrorists Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Brainwashers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fighter Category:Spouses Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Creator Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protective Category:Gaolers Category:Embezzlers Category:Archenemy Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:One-Man Army Category:Affably Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Anti-Villain Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased Category:Rogues Category:Game Bosses Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Elderly Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Suicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:In Love Category:Businessmen Category:Honorable